Warrior Cats lemons
by SkeletonDemon666
Summary: A small book where I write mating stories about canon and fanmade warrior cats characters (I also take requests)
1. Requests

So I will write short lemon stories about canon characters and Ocs from Warrior Cats. I will also accept requests, of course!

If you want a request, please ask like this:

 **Type of sex:** (love, lust, rape)

 **Character 1:** (OC/Canon, Name, Gender, Appereance, Rank, Clan)

 **Character 2:** (OC/Canon, Name, Gender, Appereance, Rank, Clan)

 **Character 3: (optional)** (OC/Canon, Name, Gender, Appereance, Rank, Clan)

 **Plot:** (What do you want to happen?)

I will accept MxF, MxM and FxF

Have fun :p


	2. Brambleclaw x Sandstorm (lovelust)

**This was requested by droth22 (Sory, it's a bit short)**

Sandstorm walked through the camp, barking orders at others and whipping her tail in anger and frustration. The she-cat was in heat, but her mate, Firestar, was too busy to help her out! She had tried all morning, to get his attention, but nothing worked and so it seemed, she had to find another tom to mate with her. But there was no tom in sight, who could please her as good as Firestar could. So the frustrated she-cat left the camp and went into the forest. She really wanted to get rid of the urge, that drove her crazy! Sandstorm laid down behind a tree, then placed a paw on her core and began to rub her clit. „Ooh, yes", she groaned and a thicc sent filled the air. Only moments later, her cor was wet and her paw sticky with her juices. Sandstorm moaned and groaned until she was interrupted by another sound from the bushes. She immediately stopped and got up. „Who's there?!" A big, broad shouldered tom walked out of the bushes. It was Bramleclaw, Firestar's deputy!

"I-I didn't meant to interrupt you, Sandstorm. I was just passing by!", the dark tom said, blushing. But Sandstorm had seen his half unsheathed member and smirked. Allthough she could only see half of his dick, it sure was impressively big. "While you're already here, I suppose we could have some fun." Brambleclaw's eyes widened and he too a step back. "N-no I can't, you are my leader's mate!", he declared. But Sandstorm pretended, she didn't hear him. "I know you want it. Come on and don't be so shy", she purred, rubbing her fur slightly against hims. The tom shuddered and his eyes were now filled with lust. Oh yeah, he wanted to take her! He wanted to fuck her and mark her as his! A growl rumbled deep in his throat and with a jump, Brambleclaw pinned Sandstorm on the ground, forced her into a hunting crouch. She purred in response and lifted up her tail, presenting him her dripping wet core. The sent of her heat made the tom's mind go wild and he gathered all his strength to not ram into her right away. He began to tease her by licking over her core and gently biting her clit. Sandstorm moaned and pushed against him. "C'mon fuck me already!", she whined impatient. The tom chuckled and then mounted her, his fully unsheathed member poking against her entrance. He slowly pushed into her, still teasing. The she-cat gasped as she felt his long dick in her. "Can't you go faster?", she whined. "Very well", the tom growled, pulled himself out and slammed into her core. Sandstorm cried out in pleasure and also pain as the tom rapidly fucked her. "Oh Starclan yes!", Snadstorm cried and came, her walls clamping tightly around Brambleclaw's cock. He came soon after her, moaning loudly as he filled her womb with his semen.

A few months later Brambleclaw came back from a hunting patrol and hurried right to the nursery. Inside were Sandstorm and her newborn kits. One was a light brown tabby tabby tom and the other one was a tortoiseshelll she-cat. Brambleclaw sat beside his new mate, his eyes gleaming with pride. "I thought we could name them Sunkit and Blossomkit", Sandstorm said. "Those are wonderful names!", Brambleclaw agreed.


	3. Ravenpaw x Tigerclaw (Rape)

Ravenpaw watched as Tigerclaw lept at Redtail from behind and ripped at his neck. Blood gushed from the wound and Redtail thrashed around, howling in pain and shock. The deputy went silent and limp a few heartbeats later, blood still steadily flowing out of the wound. Tigerclaw shaked the tom like a piece of freshkill and then dropped him onto the ground. The grass around the dead tom turned red from all the blood and Ravenpaw, hidden underneath a bush shook in fear and horror. His mentor had just killed the his own deputy as if he were nothing more than prey! Ravenpaw had to get back to cmp immediately. He turned around to run, but his wounded shoulder hurt so much and his shaky legs gave away unde him. He plumply fell to the ground. Tigerclaw whipped his head around and after a moment headed towards the bushes. He grabbed the young apprentice by his tail and roughly yanked him out of the bushes. "I think I told you to retreat back to camp with the rest of the patrol", the big tom growled, "I am very disappointed in you, Ravenpaw. You disobeyed me. And you've seen something you shouldn't have seen." Ravenpaw whimpered. "I-I won't tell anyone, I swear! Please let me go, Tigerclaw." "Oh but I can't. See, you didn't obey me like good apprentices should. I have to teach you a lesson. One that you will not forget. You have to learn that with certain actions, there are consequences to follow", Tigerclaw purred. The sight of his apprentice trembling underneath him was very appealing. He looked so small. It would be so easy to kill him, to crush the young tom's neck with his paws. Tigerclaw's paws were huge compared to Ravenpaw's tiny paws. Why, the apprentice had been given his name just half a moon ago! All this went through Tigerclaw's head within heartbeats and it turned him on, he could feel his member unsheathe already. Oh yes, he would teachhis apprentice a lesson he would never forget! He continued on purring as he rubbed his now fully unsheathed member along Ravenpaw's back, the sensation of his black fur felt wonderful. The younger tom jumped at the feeling of something rubbing along his spine. Something heavy and huge. "W-what are you doing?", he meowed and turned his head to see what Tigerclaw was doing. He squeaked when the thing rubbed over his tailhole. Now he saw what his mentor was doing. Or what he was about to do. The thing rubbing over his hole was a dick and a large one at that! "No, wait please don't!" He tried to scramble away from Tigerclaw, but his mentor simply grabbed him by his scruff and then slammed his member into the black tom. Ravenpaw howled in pain and it felt as though he was being split in half. Pain radiated from his hole up his back and his clas unsheathed and dug into the ground. Tigerclaw on the other hand groaned in bliss as he felt the warm insides of the tom around his cock. Blood dribbled out of the torn hole and would serve as lubricant for the tabby tom. He didn't give Ravenpaw any time to adjust and started to roughly pound into him. His hips snapping, his balls heavily slapping against the apprentices rear. Ravenpaw shrieked as the barbs of his mentor's huge cock tore his walls and more blood oozed out of his hole. He could hear the squelching noises and smell the blood, the arousal and the musky scent of the tom's dick. His own member unsheathed at that and scraped over the grass. Tigerstar moaned and groaned as he continued pounding his apprentice while Ravenpaw tore at the grass with his claws, crying out in agony. After what felt like an eternity he felt Tigerclaw drawing out of his hole completely. But the relief he felt at that didn't last long as Tigerclaw walked up in front of him and forced his blood smeared cock into his mouth. Ravenpaw gagged at the taste and his instincts told him to bite down, but he knew Tigerclaw would do much worse if he did that. So he let the big tom use his mouth and using it he did. He fucked Ravenpaw's mouth and throat like he had fucked his hole, his heavy paws resting on his neck and shoulders. Ravenpaw felt his lungs burn as he couldn't get enough air and he was about to loos consciousness when he reached a reluctant orgasm. His small member shot cum onto the ground beneath the apprentice and he clenched his fucked open hole. The sight of his apprentice cumming was what did it to Tigerclaw and with a final thrust into the young tom's throat, he came and shot his load right down Ravenpaw's throat. The apprentice coughed and gagged, but couldn't do anything else than swallow his mentor's seed as he continued cumming. When Ravenpaw's throat had milked the last drop out of his cock, Tigerclaw stepped back from him. He purred, a satisfied yet sinister look on his face. "I hope you have learned your lesson now and you sure won't tell anyone. Won't you?", he purred. Ravenpaw could hear the threat in his mentor's voice and weakly nodded. Everything inside and outside of him hurt and he felt like he would throw up any second. Tigerclaw seemed content now and padded past his apprentice to pick up Redtail's corpse and return to camp. Ravenpaw shakily stood up and limped away from the clearing.


	4. Hollyleaf x Cinderheart (lust)

Brackenfur, Mousewhisker, Whitewing and Hollyleaf had been sent near the Windclan boarder to hunt. It was a sunny day and prey was running well. The hunting party hadn't caught any prey yet as they had just started their hunt. "I have an idea", Whitewing exclaimed, "let's split up and the cat that catches the most, gets to eat first when we arrive back at the camp!" Brackenfur thought for a moment, his head tilted. "That sounds like a good idea. This way we might catch more than we would as a group and we also get to practice our stalking skills." And so they split up. Mousewhisker and Whitewing further into the forest, Brackenfur followed a small trail and Hollyleaf decided to head for the stream near the boarder.

The black warrior stalked through the bushes, birds chirping above her, too far away to catch. As Hollyleaf came closer to the stream she heard something and caught a funny smell. The smell and the sounds of a she-cat in heat! Beneath the thick layer of heat and arousal there was also another smell: Thunderclan. Hollyleaf guessed that one of the warriors must've left the camp to avoid being mated by a tom. Judging by the sounds she was having a good time alone. Hollyleaf peeked from behind a bush. There, just by the water, laid Cinderheart. Legs spread, one paw rubbing over her wet core. The grey cat moaned silently and ever so sweetly. The sight and the sounds made Hollyleafs fur bristle and her core throb. So she made a decision. With an almost smug look on her face, the black she-cat stalked out of the bushes, surprising the other who stopped rubbing her core for a moment. Both embarrassment and lust were showing on her face. "Ha- Hollyleaf! How long have you been here?" "Oh, not for long. I see you could use some help", Hollyleaf purred, her tail flicking over Cinderheart's core as she stood over her. Cinderheart groaned, her core was still dripping and sensitive from her heat. "Please do that again!", she begged. Hollyleaf briefly touched the other cat's core, teasing her. "Like this?", she purred. Cinderheart pawed at her. "Stop teasing you foxheart!", she hissed. Hollyleaf laughed at that and rubbed firmly over the pretty she-cat's core now. Her own core was getting wetter and Cinderheart's moans as she writhed underneath her almost made her come on the spot. Hollyleaf crouched down and sniffed at her pink entrance, then licked over it. She continued to lick the other and dipped her tongue into the wet heat, tasting the fluids coming out of it. Cinderheart cried out in bliss. "More, Hollyleaf, I need more!" The black warrior couldn't possibly refuse a request like that and nibbled at Cinderheart's clit. She lifted a paw and rubbed over the she-cat's folds and pressing it at the entrance. Cinderheart moaned, cried and begged for more and it turned Hollyleaf on until her core felt hot with a burning need. She positioned herself over Cinderheart and then lowered her rump to rub their cores together, moaning at the feeling.

They continued doing that for a while until Cinderheart decided to take matters into her own paws. She flipped them both so that Hollyleaf was the one laying under her now. Then she turned around and positioned her core over the black she-cat's face, who took the hint and licked and pawed at the wet beauty. Cinderheart groaned and pushed her muzzle into Hollyleaf's core. She licked at her inner walls and enjoyed the feeling of the other one eating her out. They both came in unison not long after. Hollyleaf's fluids flowed out of her and wetted the ground while Cinderheart squirted all over the black warrior's face who greedily licked everything up. They both lay down panting, their furs sticky with sweat and fluids. They later cleaned eachother up and Cinderheart helped Hollyleaf catching some prey. Hollyleaf returned to the camp with a few mice, content, Whitewing's challenge completely forgotten.

 **The next chapter will be a request ;3**


	5. Darkshade x Robinfire (love)

Darkshade opened her eyes and blinked as the sunlight shone through the den's entrance and right in her face. The dark she-cat had been at the gathering the night before and then slept until sunhigh. She yawned and stretched her limbs before getting up and leaving the den. The she-cat spotted the deputy Stoneclaw who was currently organising border patrols.

"Robinfire, you will lead a patrol to control the Windclan border. Swiftstar made it clear that she wants to expand her territory and we want to make sure that she's not going to expand it over our borders!" Robinfire nodded. "Who do you want me to go with?", the ginger tom asked. "You're free to choose", came Stoneclaw's answer. Robinfire looked around. "Redwing and Dewshine, would you like to accompany me?" Of course they were both very eager to join the patrol. "Can I bring Goosepaw with me?", asked Redwing. Robinfire nodded and then he spotted Darkshade who had just finished grooming her fur. His face instantly brightened up and he walked over to her. "Hello, Darkshade! Would you like to join our patrol?", he purred. The she-cat smiled. "I'd love to! We could also hunt for a bit on the way." "Sounds like a good idea", answered Robinfire and the two went back to the rest of their now complete patrol.

"What do you smell Goosepaw?" They were close to the Windclan border now and Redwing wanted to test his apprentice's abilities. The young tom sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose. "I can smell Windclan", he said, "they stink like badgers!" The warriors purred in amusement. "Just wait until you smell Shadowclan for the first time", said Darkshade. Goosepaw had only been an apprentice for a moon now. Redwing looked at his apprentice with approval. "You're right, that's Windclan alright. Their scent seems stronger than usual today." "Maybe we just missed a patrol", suggested Dewshine. "Or Swiftstar wants to make it clear how strong her warriors are", said Robinfire darkly, "let's mark our border to let her know we're equally strong!" So the cats went to the border to mark them. They wouldn't want Swiftstar to think they wouldn't be prepared for anything.

Darkshade walked beside Robinfire on their way back to camp. She glanced over at the handsome tom. "I thought you promised me a hunt", she said in a sweet tone. Robinfire's whiskers twitched. "Of course! Dewshine?" He turned around to the she-cat behind him. Dewshine tilted her head. "Yes, Robinfire?" "Would you mind taking the lead and reporting to Thistlestar? Darkshade and I wanted to go hunting for a bit." Dewshine's eyes glinted in amusement. "I don't mind at all! You two go and have some fun." "Make sure to bring something back to camp for our freshkill pile", meowed Redwing with a grin. Darkshade flicked her tail. "We sure will!" And off the two cats went.

Darkshade enjoyed spending time with Robinfire a lot. She loved to watch the way his muscles stretched and rippled beneath his fur when he was running and she loved the way his fur looked like a blazing fire in the sunlight. Darkshade sure had fallen in love with the tom and she hoped he would return her feelings. "Prey is running well today", she commented. "Yes and the way you caught that squirrel earlier was amazing", answered Robinfire. The dark she-cat felt a fuzzy warmth pooling in her guts at the compliment. "Why thank you, Robinfire!" They were resting on a clearing and enjoyed the quiet that was only broken by the sound of birds.

"Darkshade, I want to ask you something", said the tom after a while. Darkshade perked her head up in curiosity. "I would like to mate with you", he blurted out, "you're a beautiful and strong she-cat and I've been fancying you for moons!" Darkshade was a little taken aback by Robinfire's confession, but then she felt delighted. She too had been fancying the tom. Ever since she was an apprentice! "Oh, Robinfire I would love to mate with you!", she purred, "You're such a handsome and kind tom. What she-cat wouldn't be happy to have you mating with her?" He looked at her, his eyes gleaming. "Really? You really want me to mate with you?", he asked both stunned and happy. "Yes, you dumb furball", answered Darkshade in a loving tone. She then proceeded to lay on her side and lifting her tail, showing off her core to the tom. "Well then, what are you waiting for?", she purred seductively.

The ginger tom eagerly padded over to her and sniffed at her core, his hot breath ghosting over her folds and making her shiver in anticipation. Robinfire licked his lips and then nibbled at her folds, gently scraping his teeth over her clit. Darkshade bit her tongue, making a pleased sound. She could feel herself getting wet and the tom lapped at her core, thrusting his tongue inside her to get some of her sweet smelling juices. His ears twitched as he heard the she-cat's breathy sighs and small gasps. This turned him on and he couldn't wait to stick his member inside her. It was already unsheathed and hard, the thick shaft poking out between his hind legs. When Darkshade saw Robinfire's quite impressive member, she couldn't help herself. The she-cat crawled under his belly and started licking at his shaft. Robinfire groaned, doing his best to keep his hips still. Darkshade then suckled on the tip of his member, before turning back around and swaying her hips to show off her glistening wet core.

Robinfire mounted the she-cat and had to restrain himself from slamming into her right away. Instead he teased her by rubbing the tip of his member over her slick entrance. Darkshade let out an impatient growl and with a chuckle, he slowly entered her. When he bottomed out both cats let out a drawn out groan. The tom's hips were pressed flush against hers and he took a moment to relish in the tight heat that was her core.

After a moment, Robinfire drew back out to the head of his member and then slammed back in. Darkshade yowled as he did so , her yowls turning into moans when he started to thrust inside her, setting a fast pace. Robinfire grunted and moaned, snapping his hips as he forcefully thrusted inside her. The barbs of his member were scraping and tearing at her walls and Darkshade absolutely loved it! "Oh Robinfire, your member is so huge! I love the way you fill me up!", she moaned. "Great Starclan, you're so tight! Can't wait to fill you up with my cum", answered the tom with a groan. He then angled his hips so he could hit that special spot inside her and the she-cat howled in pleasure. The tom could feel his balls tighten up and his thrusts became more and more erratic. Then, with a final thrust, his hips stilled as he came and shot his seed deep inside Darkshade. The grey she-cat came right then and there and squirted her juices all over his member, her moans and cries turning into blissed out whimpers.

After a while, Robinfire pulled his member backout and laid down to catch his breath and clean himself up. Darkshade did the same, only she crawled over to his member and started to lick it clean. The ginger tom groaned a little as she lapped up his cum that was mixed with her juices. "Thanks", he purred when she was finished and groomed her fur in return. The she-cat purred as he did so, loving the way her new mate cared for her. "Now I can't wait to get in heat", she exclaimed. "And I can't wait to make you pregnant with our kits", came Robinfire's answer and their tails intertwined as they happily rested on the clearing.


	6. Turtle Tail x Grey Wing (lovelust)

Turtle Tail paced around the camp, her stumpy tail twitching. She was still hurt that Grey Wing was in love with that rogue Storm, but she was also in heat and the other toms started to notice. The urge to mate felt strong and Turtle Tail was fighting with herself. The she-cat desperately wanted to mate with the handsome grey tom, but at the same time she wanted to be mad at him for seeing that other she-cat. Turtle Tail huffed. It seemed like Storm was more interested in Clear Sky anyway!

Finally her needs won over and Turtle Tail looked around for Grey Wing. There! She had spotted the tom. He was talking to Jagged Peak. The she-cat eventually got his attention and Grey Wing padded over to her. "Hello Turtle Tail, is there something you want from me?", he asked and then stilled. He had caught her scent and the tom's fur bristled. Turtle Tail smiled. "Shall we go on a little walk out on the moor?", she asked, hoping he'd say yes. To her delight, Grey Wing nodded. "Of course! Let's go then." The two cats left camp and wandered up the hill. After a while Grey Wing spoke. "You're in heat, aren't you?" Turtle Tail nodded. "Yes, that's why I wanted to go outside with you", she looked him directly in the eyes, "I want you to mate with me", she said with confidence.

Grey Wing looked stunned at her boldness. Then he smiled. "I'm honestly so glad you asked me! I don't think I would've been able to resist your scent for much longer."

They found a spot where they would be unbothered. No one usually showed up here and the gorse bushes were blocking the view of them too! Grey Wing didn't waste anymore time and shoved his muzzle into her core. She was already dripping wet and the tom greedily lapped at her juices. Turtle Tail whimpered and impatiently pushed her rump against his muzzle. "Please hurry up and mate me", she urged. Turtle Tail didn't have to tell him twice!

Grey Wing swiftly mounted the she-cat and plunged his erect member into her tight heat. They both moaned in unison and Turtle Tail cried out when the tom began thrusting into her. His barbed member tore at her inner walls and Turtle Tail soon found herself moaning in pleasure, encouraging Grey Wing to speed up. "Oh, Turtle Tail", he grunted, "you're so tight and oh so wet around my cock! Gonna fill you up with my seed." "Yes", the she-cat cried, "fill me up with your kits!" Grey Wing moaned, turnt on by Turtle Tail's words. He thrusted deeper into her body, his hips snapping harshly forward, his paws gripping her tightly. When the she-cat howled in pleasure, he knew he had hit her G-spot, so he kept aiming his member at this very spot. Turtle Tail yowled again, cumming all over Grey Wing's member, her fluids squirting over his thighs. A wet squelching sound could now be heard everytime the tom shoved his member inside his little slut.

And oh, what a slut she was for that tom's big member! As Grey Wing's thrusts became more erratic, she desperately pressed herself against him and that was when the tom broke through her cervix, thrusting into her womb. His member pulsed with every shot of cum and it eventually started to leak out of Turtle Tail's core, dribbling down her legs and onto the ground. After what felt like an eternity, Grey Wing pulled his member out and Turtle Tail collapsed to the ground. She panted and the tom's thick cum flowed out of her more, now that she wasn't stuffed full by his member anymore. A small puddle formed beneath her and both cats were satisfied.

Turtle Tail later left the group with a kittypet named Bumble. She became a kittypet too and lived with a tom named Tom. Moons later she came back, expecting kits. Although she claimed they were Tom's kits, both she and Grey Wing knew better. Soon Turtle Tail gave birth to three healthy kittens, Sparrow Fur, Pebble Heart and Owl Eyes. Turtle Tail couldn't have been happier and Grey Wing couldn't have been prouder.


End file.
